yakuza_mob_roleplay_2fandomcom-20200214-history
YMRP Nanomachines
6a00d8341bf7f753ef013480bff848970c.jpg 'Overview' Nano-machines in DOW is similar in function to those found in the metal gear universe but with slight differences. For instance, in this scenario, Nano-machines have been around for years, and enable people to achieve physical or mental heights, that is un-achievable and more convenient than basic machinery. Depending on how they're programmed, they can bend science and physics to their will to perfectly replicate powers or abilities. Nanobots can be used to acquire multiple traits with which you can interchange the properties of those abilities to your hearts desires with time effort and training. 'First-generation Nano-machines' During the time period of 2120, a special operative more solid was one of the first ones supplemented for the use of these Nano-machines through an injection, which included: a Nano-machines to supply and administer adrenaline, nutrients, sugar, nootropics, and Benzedrine. To make the perfect soldier in a way. The Nano-machines also made it possible to restrict the host's actions, such as shooting a gun, and to stimulate the host's muscle fibers using ciliary motility. They could be manipulated to reduce the effects of the disease, though they were unable to directly administer specific medicines. These Nano-machines could also be recharged via a person's body heat; although they will end up lost if the person injected was bleeding. The first-generation Nano-machines, however, have a serious side effect: If they are injected into a person, they also have a chance with having a negative interference with someone's heart, especially if the person injected had suffered from rapid aging, as was what happened in the special agent’s life. Second-generation Nano-machines Four years later, the second-generation Nano-machines were injected into the body of yet another Operative whose name is classified. These Nano-machines were more advanced and their simultaneous function as network terminals had been further enhanced. They also handled tasks such as remotely hacking into terminals and nodes connected to almost all operational support networks, communication inside the body, the dynamic creation of hallucinations through intracranial Nano-machines, and the checking and remote management of VS (vital signs). The number of people with Nano-machines implanted had also increased. One interesting medical function of this generation was that they could effectively replace the use of bandages; by sitting still in one place for long enough, the Nano-machines rapidly organized a vast supply of platelets in order to coagulate the wound. Third-generation Nano-machines By 2150, American force Security succeeded in making Nano-machines even more complex and widely-used. The range of users was extended to include the regular armies of allied powers such as U.S. military personnel, as well as PMC soldiers and public organizations such as police agencies. Nanomachines, which in the past were designed to control and manage an individual body, were now used as a tool to control a group. In the Nano-machines used in the military battlefield control system. The medical functions of this generation were far wider than any seen previously; they could break down alcohol to prevent intoxication, creating a situation where people were forced to drink cola instead in order to replicate a similar sensation. They were also capable of purifying water upon consumption in order to prevent diseases and infections such as diarrhea. The Grand Info Now everyone within Kasaihana and within the KPF has the option of 3rdGen Nano-machines, seeing that they are the most easily used and stable among its other colleagues. The Nano-machines from the older generations will give you stronger abilities although they come with there prices of making you lose your sanity or something down the road. It isn't something to be taken lightly. Nano-machines develop over time and grow along with its user. Responding to whatever the user's brainwave lengths may send throughout its body. Using Nano-machines will give most people the upper hand seeing that they can still train their physical bodies to perfection and get boosted with nano-machines to uplift them upon a higher tier of a human. Category:Information